


Gun Love

by CobaltStargazer



Category: Firefly
Genre: A Little Disturbing?, Guns, Mildly Cracky, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple man with simple pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little blocked, so I decided to write something silly. I'm very sorry.

Jayne Cobb loves guns.

Vera's his favorite, that's why he named her and not the others. He loves them all, but Vera's special. She holds the place of honor in his quarters, and when he cleans his weapons, which is early and often, she's first in line. The right gun can save your life. The wrong one can take it. Jayne knows this, and that's why he'd rather have Vera than a wife.

He's cleaning her now, because its late and the others are asleep. His expression is placid, even serene. His big hands turn her this way and that with a gentleness none of them would believe him capable of. Well....the gorram girl might know, but she sees things they don't. Jayne doesn't even want to think about that. His love is pure, more chaste than anything he feels for flesh-and-blood people. _Sacred_ , although he'll scoff if anyone says the word in connection to anything to do with him. He is not a pious man, nor is he religious. 

_Guns_ are his religion, and Vera is their priestess.

He finishes the process, which is as silent and soothing as a warm bath. He puts Vera back in her designated spot, handling her as delicately as he would a newborn infant. He is not educated, at least not formally. He isn't even overly intelligent. But he is cunning and pragmatic and dangerous, and he thinks Vera loves him back, as much as an inanimate object can. 

That's why she's his favorite.


End file.
